the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Godawful Weekend
Harry Smith's Godawful Weekend is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. Plot Harry Smith and his family are sitting in the living room. Grace Smith is telling Harry and James Smith they are going to stay at Beatrice Ruby's house for the weekend. Harry is unhappy and asks if he can just stay at home; Liam Smith shouts "ABSOLUTELY NOT!". James pretends to be excited to go, so Grace pats his head and calls him a good boy. Afterwards, the family get into the RustBucket 2000 and drive off. Later, they arrive outside the mansion. Steve Ruby answers the door unhappily, and Grace hands him over a flashlight she bought for him. He explains he already has a much better one than the 'cheapo' gift, making her look slighly sad. He hands it back to her. The family enter the living room. Sitting next to Steve is his best friend William Darlington, whom Harry stares at. William tells him to stop staring at him and mind his own business. Steve then notices Harry is wearing an old Murderers t-shirt that he had since he was 12 and asks if his parents even buy him new clothes, so Harry says "Of course they do! Use your brain!". Beatrice tells both not to be rude to each other. Steve claims he was merely asking him a question, so Harry asks when Beatrice will buy him a new face with her millions of buckets of money. Grace tells him not to be rude. Later on, Beatrice tells Harry, Steve and William to go to bed. The former rages about having to share a bedroom with the cousin he hates and a guy he hardly knows but already hates him deeply. As Harry is about to go to the top of the bunk bed, Steve kicks him to the ground so that him and William can take the bunk bed. James walks into the room shyly and goes into one of the beds. Meanwhile, Harry stares at the amount of expensive technology Steve has in his bedroom. The latter then tells him to quit staring at his stuff, because he'll never get to touch it. Harry scoffs and claims that it's all outdated. Afterwards, Steve tells Harry to jump off the top of his bunk bed onto his own bed. James interrupts, saying that is morally wrong. Steve mimicks him and jokes he is surprised James' family can even afford beds. William then tells Harry he is too much of a chicken to jump off the top, while Steve calls him a girl. This finally angers him. He climbs to the top and gets ready to jump off. James attempts to stop him, but naturally he fails. He finally jumps off and lands on the bed, but breaks it! Grace, Liam and Beatrice enter the room; the latter asks what happened. Steve explains he broke one of the beds, while William adds him and the others tried to stop him, but he insisted on jumping. Liam shouts at Harry and tells him he will pay for the Ruby family to buy a new bed. He angrily sighs, before turning around and noticing Steve and William laughing! He realised the terrible truth that they had tricked him. He angrily declares himself a gullible idiot, so James tells him to calm down. This makes him angry enough to corner him and press him against the wall. Grace pulls him away and tells him to go to bed immediately. It is now midnight. Harry, who is lying on the mattress, is still awake in case Steve and William try to pull pranks on him, which he plans to do to James when he gets home. He reflects on the day, thinking about the horrible events - sitting around doing nothing, being kicked down the stairs by Steve and William, having his snacks flushed down the toilet and both boys kicking his feet under the dinner table, with him getting the blame. The next morning, the four wake up. Steve and William try to pick on Harry about what happened yesterday. The latter then lies to Steve that William told him he thinks he thinks he is a butthole, which William denies. He then claims that Steve told him William is a spoilt pig, which Steve also denies. He proceeds to call him 'Stupid-Silly-Spoilt-Stuck-Up Stevensberg', so James says it isn't nice to insult others. Steve and William discuss their excitement for a Dundundun Grammar concert. They laugh at Harry, sarcastically saying how sad it is he can't come. He facepalms and quickly says he would rather go on a date with David Marshall than go to that concert. They start calling him gay, so he calls him dumb and tries to explain he'd never want to date a guy. The pair continue talking about random garbage before Harry storms out of the room. Later on, Steve and William get excited for the concert. Harry sits down, counting how many seconds it is until he can go back to his beloved house. Suddenly, Liam announces the family are finally going and they will drop the two boys off at the concert. The six get into the RustBucket 2000. Due to there only being five seats, James is forced to sit on Harry's lap. The latter is unhappy about this; he tries to pretend it is Tomoko Kobayashi sitting on him but this only works for a minute. Liam finally drops the pair off at the CH4 Arena. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the RustBucket 2000 sets off) *Kororinpa - The Land of Sweets (plays when Harry's family arrive at Steve's mansion) Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes